The Worst
by foxymammajamma
Summary: Dotty friends with benefits story which was inspired by Jhené Aiko The Worst
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** What up peeps! It's been a while, but I've had this idea for like two years. I really love The Worst by Jnené Aiko. For some reason that song always reminded me of Dotty. I was hoping for it to be a one-shot, but it turned out to be a little longer so it's now a two-shot. As always, let me know what you think!

I also wanted to thank all the guests that have been reviewing my stories, and anyone else I personally forgot to thank. You guys are amazing. You know most of my stuff comes from you guys so keep it up.

For the guest who has been harassing me with reviews, insert middle finger emoji (_). Ain't nobody got time for you. All your reviews get deleted so don't bother putting your little fingers to work on this one. Here's a secret darling. It's a waste of everyone's time.

* * *

Dominic Toretto and his crew rolled up to the apartment building they were given directions to. "Yo man are you sure it's up there?" Leon asked the young men beside him.

"The fuck if I know. You just informed me about this joint like an hour ago." Dominic answered.

"Letty gave me this address last night. It's on the fifth floor." Vince said.

"How come she didn't mention it before?" Leon asked.

"Do I look like Letty to you? How do you expect me to answer that question man?" Vince responded sarcastically.

"Well she hasn't been around much so maybe that's why." Jessie commented quietly as they made their way inside the elevator.

"She's a chick. They get weird sometimes." Dom silently shrugged in response.

"It's so easy to forget she's a girl." Vince commented.

"Except when she's wearing a bathing suit," Leon pointed out. They all gave him disturbed looks. "Oh come on! You guys cannot tell you don't get ideas when that girl throws on a bikini."

"That's disgusting. She's like our sister." Vince shuddered as he banged against the door.

"Yeah man, watch your mouth." Dom warned. "Yo Vince, no one's gonna hear with all this music. It's probably unlocked." Vince twisted the knob and surely enough his best friend was right.

" 'Ey!" They were greeted by Joel, their neighborhood friend and party host. "What's good y'all! Come through, come through."

"What's up bro! Where's the liquor at?" Leon asked cutting to the chase as the men dapped each other up.

"My man, you're always all the way turnt up!" Joel commented with a laugh as he pointed to the kitchen.

"We didn't pregame. I gotta get nice. You know, find my grove."

"Good luck finding anything in there. We've been at this for a minute." Joel told them as the guys bolted to kitchen.

"I can tell." Dom smirked surveying the crowd of people. The lights were dimmed, but he who could tell the place was packed. "Who's here?"

"Yo who ain't here is the real question. It's a miracle the cops ain't been called yet. It's already midnight."

"Yolo!" Dom said as a stunning young lady made her way to his direction.

"Exactly." Joel winked.

"Hey Dom", the long haired Latina greeted coquettishly.

"What's up Dascha?" Dom prompted with his famous half smile. He and the girl had had several intimate interactions in the past. He was no longer interested and actually found her to be quite boring and dull. However as he always did, he entertained her until something better came along. This particular night he was hoping to run into Letty. She had been avoiding him like the plague, and he could not figure out why.

"Not much", the exotic girl responded flirtatiously. "I saw you race the other day. You look good out there."

"I know." He responded nonchalantly. He kept his eyes focused on the crowd while he sipped on a beer in hopes of finding something else. Dascha was what many referred to as a racer chaser. She had been known for making her way around to different drivers including him. She was a gorgeous girl, but there was nothing more to her than a good lay.

"I heard you were going somewhere else. I'm surprised you're here."

"You keeping tabs on me now?" He asked coyly.

"Something like that; I heard you were talking to Chanel." She inquired.

"Am I?"

"Why are you always playing games with me?"

"I'm not playing any games."

"Yeah you are"

"Listen you and I had fun. That's what it was. It's been a while since we had anything going on."

"Yeah, two months if I'm not mistaken."

"And you still haven't forgotten about me? Damn, I must be better than I thought."

"Shut up", Dascha giggled while lightly smacking him on his shoulder. Dom's eyes quickly locked on Letty. She was turned away and did not notice him, but that didn't matter. He would recognize her anywhere.

"Hey I'll check you later. I gotta go check-in with someone real quick." He told Dascha cutting their conversation short.

"Don't leave without saying goodbye." She said holding his arm back.

"Sure" He responded casually as he walked away. He followed Letty up the stairs. She seemed a little bit off kilter, and not completely self-aware. "Yo Let!" He called after her, but she seemed to not have heard him. "Letty!" He called again catching up to her at the top of the stairs.

"Oh shit" She reacted in surprise. Letty had not been expecting him to show up. "Why are you here?"

"What? I can't come to a party?"

"Not this party", she said rolling her eyes.

"Dang why you always have to hurt my feelings like that for?"

"What feelings? You feel? That's news to me." She said with a slight slur. The two had always had a sarcastic banter, but her recent behavior had made Dom nervous. Letty attempted to get passed Dom and open the door behind him.

"What's up with you?" He asked concerned. He pulled Letty aside discreetly. "Don't pretend like I can't tell you've been avoiding me. I'm not stupid."

"No I'm definitely the stupid one. Don't worry. I am very clear on that."

"What are you talking about?"

"Man, can I pee? You're like in my way." She said pushing him aside.

"Letty that's not even the bathroom." Dom said frustratingly rolling his eyes.

"Yes it is." She argued.

"No it's not. The bathroom is at the end of the hall. How much did you drink?"

"That's just for me to know. So don't worry about it."

"So you don't even know? Wow, I'm about to take you home."

"I'd like to see you try. I don't need you in here raining on my parade. I'm enjoying myself. I'm grown." She said pushing him aside as she attempted to make her way to the bathroom once again.

"Funny how you always tell me that when you're not acting like it."

" _Funny how you blah blah blah",_ She mocked him as she entered the restroom. "That's what you sound like. You weren't saying that before. So what does that say about you?"

"You got jokes now?"

"Why don't you go find yourself a little hoochie mama like you always do and leave me alone?"

"Because I'm preoccupied with your stubborn ass right now."

"You're never seeing it again. So don't worry about it."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah"

"Why didn't I know about this before?" Dom asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Because I recently came to this decision."

"Get in the bathroom." He said ushering her inside. Dom noticed they were starting to get a few glances from the others in the walkway, but thankfully the music was loud enough to drown out their voices at a distance. He quickly dashed inside with her. "Why are you acting all crazy?"

"I'm not crazy. I'm chillin'. You're the one killing my vibe and showing up here uninvited."

"One minute things are hot, and then the next you throw this shit at me. Forgive me. I'm confused."

"Everything changed. You said it wouldn't, but it did."

"Letty you're not making any sense."

"I'm tired of being you're dirty little secret."

"I thought that's what you wanted?"

"I guess it wasn't."

"Then what do you want?"

"Nothing, you go about your business and I'll go about mine."

"Why don't I take you home and we talk about this tomorrow once you've had time to sleep this off?"

"I'm good thanks."

"Let's be rational here."

"I am. This is the most rational I've been in the last four weeks."

"You're drunk."

"I may have lost some of my balance, but I'm no where near shitfaced. Now can I pee in peace?"

"No, you haven't explained anything to me."

"Lets just pretend this entire month never happened. It NEVER happened. Do you understand?"

"But it did"

"Did a tree really fall in the forest if no one was there to witness it?"

"What the actual fuck?" Dom asked confused.

"No one knew, and no one's gonna know. It's fine. You're free. I'm free. We're just friends and co-workers. It's all good papa." She said holding out her hand to shake on it, but Dom dismissed it.

"Listen Let, normally I don't give a shit. But the things you're saying right now got me messed up. I don't get you."

"Dominic it's over. Actually it can't be over because it never was. We were never a thing."

"Why? I thought we were having a good time."

"You wouldn't understand."

"How can I when you're not explaining anything?"

"Stop making this so hard. Stop pretending like you actually care. Just leave me alone. Go find a girl, fuck her, and be happy. That's what you do. Go do you." Letty said beginning to tear up.

"Is that what you want?" He said getting closer in proximity to her.

"Are you deaf?"

"Is that really what you want? Because that doesn't make sense to me." He asked again caressing her face.

"Don't do that." She warned him. Her voice was just a whisper.

"I'm not doing anything; at least not anything you don't want me to do." He said leaning in to kiss her. She gave in as he pressed her against the wall. Their tongues collided briefly and she found herself embracing his broad shoulders and strong arms while he continued to cup her face. Their passionate embrace lasted a few more minutes until Letty mustered the self-will to end it. She walked away and sat on the toilet seat with her face in her palms.

"I can't do this anymore." She confessed.

"You're not telling me anything."

"Stop pretending like you don't know."

"Know what?"

"How I feel," She said as she attempted to hide the tears that were falling down her face.

"I kinda don't. We never really talked about it. How do you feel?"

"I don't want to have this conversation anymore. I think I'm just going to go home."

"Let me take you."

"No I need the walk." She said slipping out quickly. Dom was confused. He had no idea how to handle the situation at hand. They had broken the boundaries of simple friendship a few weeks before. Though he would normally walk away from a situation like this had it been any other girl. He would have never thought twice about someone dumping him. It had become routine. He often provoked it to get them out of the picture. Nonetheless, Letty was not just any girl. She was his friend, and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

 _6 weeks before_

"This movie is ridiculous. There is no way the world is ending and this bitch is wearing heels the whole time!" Letty complained as the crew sat around and watched the latest blockbuster.

"Why are you this mad?" Dom asked.

"Because it's so unrealistic! All you men want to see is violence and sex. Look at these morons." She pointed out as Vince, Leon, and Jessie sat entranced during a partial nude scene.

"Hey I'm not moron!" Leon voiced about three minutes later once the scene was over.

"Letty you might be the most violent out of all of us and you have a vag." Vince said. "And that's a lot coming from me."

"I'm pretty sure you got me beat V. Nonetheless, that's exactly what I'm talking about. But does this film show the main chick doing that? No, she's just screaming and getting lost all the time and now she's fucking the main character for no reason. Like why can't they make her a badass that stands on her own?"

"You're asking for too much." Leon told her.

"If I ever made a movie, I'd let you write the lead female part. Does that make you feel better?" Dom offered patting her shoulder.

"You're so stupid." Letty said shoving him.

"I think I'm going to head out. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Vince said standing to leave.

"Take us with you. I left my car at the garage." Leon told him. The three men left leaving Letty and Dom alone in the living room. They were quite comfortable on the couch, cozy even. Letty's head rested on his shoulder. They had been sharing a blanket that Letty had hogged for most of the movie, which was nothing out of the ordinary. They had always been close and no one had ever given it a second thought, including they themselves.

"Wanna watch another one?" Dom asked her.

"I have nothing better to do, and I can hear my mom from here. I'll know when dinner is ready."

"Damn Ana's loud, but she's not that loud."

"That's because she's never screamed at you."

"Yes she has"

"That's just yelling. Trust me. I can hear her three blocks away." Letty said snuggling up as Dom laughed.

"Let's choose one that you can really pick apart. How about Cinderella?"

"I'm leaving. I'm so done with you." She responded sucking her teeth as he mocked her.

"Aight, aight, what about G.I Jane?"

"That's more like it Toretto."

"Demi Moore still looks hot even though she's bald."

"Why can't you just respect her for being a strong woman. Why is that so hard for all of you?"

"Just because I noticed she's hot doesn't mean I don't respect her. I respect you even though you have a nice…." Dom awkwardly cut off his sentence before getting out his complete thought.

"A nice…what?" Letty asked turning to face him curiously.

"I'm just gonna stay shut." He responded while he grabbed the remote.

"Have you been checking me out Dom? That's gross." She teased him.

"Nah, I mean I do have eyes. You know?"

"And what do these eyes see?"

"You're mffhidfjd" Dominic mumbled.

"What?"

"You're beautiful." He told her quietly.

"What?"

"Just forget it. Let's watch the movie. I like that idea better."

"You really think I'm beautiful?" Letty pressed.

"Well you're not ugly."

"Interesting, I never thought I'd hear that from you of all people."

"Why not? I have eyes just like everyone else."

"I don't know it's just a little weird. You always treat me like kid."

"You haven't been a kid for a long time, a very _long_ time."

"So you noticed."

"What did you want me to do? Point at your chest and be like 'Hey you have boobs now. I wonder when those came in?'"

"Oh my God shut up."

"I can't just point things out in passing. Imagine, 'yo Let your ass looks great today by the way'." He told her hypothetically causing her to giggle.

"Alright calm down."

"I'm just saying."

"So should I start walking around showing all my _ass_ ets since I'm so beautiful?"

"Not if you want permanent residence in basement you wont."

"That's kinda creepy man."

"I'm just looking out for you."

"So locking me in your basement is your solution?"

"I had to think on my feet. I wasn't expecting that."

"Oh my God. So you go straight into serial killer mode?"

"I'm not gonna kill anybody."

"How am I supposed to attract guys? I spend all my time with you goons so I never meet anybody."

"So you're looking for advice now?" Dom asked confused.

"I guess if you want to call it that."

"Alright. This is the most important rule of thumb. If they have a penis, don't trust them."

"Dom! That's not advice. You suck."

"Every guy likes different things."

"Well you definitely have a type."

"No I don't. I love all women."

"As long as their legs open within like five seconds of talking to them."

"Easy girls don't count. They're like a past time, like watching a game."

"What?"

"Those girls are just for when there's nothing better to do."

"You must get bored a lot huh?"

"I'm not that bad."

"Don't you know what people say about you?"

"It doesn't matter. Do they know me? No. So then that's irrelevant. I would expect you to think more of me."

"Not when it comes to women I don't. In all the years I've known you, you go through women more than Mia goes through outfits."

"Does that make me a bad guy? What's wrong with it?"

"You've had girls who fall for you hard, and then you hurt them."

"I've always been honest with every girl I get with. If they get feelings I can't return then that's not my problem."

"Dang"

"It's not like I'm cheating on anyone. They know what's up. I'm never gonna intentionally fuck someone over. How many girls don't get bored with me and bounce?"

"What about if you get with a girl, who doesn't know your past and meets the Dominic I see."

"You mean if I'm just myself without needing to worry about bullshit?"

"Yeah, like you said. I know you're good person. We wouldn't be friends if I didn't think you were."

"Wait. Was that a compliment?" Dom asked halting their conversation and reducing the gap between them.

"No, definitely not." Letty nervously dismissed his accusation.

"I think you were complimenting me."

"You must have misheard. That's impossible."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you said, 'You're a good person.'"

"Hmmm, did I? I can't remember. That conversation was so long ago. You still haven't answered my question."

"I forget what it was. I still can't get over the fact you called me a good person."

"What would you do with a girl who wasn't a racer chaser?"

"I'd treat her the way she deserves to be treated. It's that simple. I give respect where it's deserved."

"And how is that?"

"I don't know maybe more attention. It all depends if we have a connection or not. That type of shit should be mutual. You get me?"

"How do you know if you have a connection?" Dom leaned in to kiss her catching Letty by surprise. The electricity of his kiss made her stomach do so many summersaults that it could have won an Olympic medal.

"Like that", he answered pulling away and licking his lips.

"Why'd you do that?" Letty asked out of breath. In that moment she was so bewildered. Her head was spinning. She never fathomed any of it happening.

"Because you wanted me to and so did I." Dom told her, but she was struggling to make sense of his words.

"I-" Letty began before he cut her off with another kiss, a longer deeper kiss, that set in motion a roller-coaster of emotions she had not been prepared for.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So this again ended up being super long. My bad. Hopefully this makes sense once you get to the end. If you have any questions just ask.

I was gonna write smut, but then got too lazy. So let me know if you think there should be a third chapter or if it should end here. I also wrote this randomly at like 1am so let me if there are any blaring grammatical mistakes.

Shout out to **AJ** , **Danae** and the unnamed guests who reviewed! Get an account!

 _ **MadMaddie:** _ LMAO! That's really specific, but I like it. I'll definitely consider it.

Guest: It's not. It probably seems familiar because they're the same characters in different scenarios. I never right them differently in terms of character portrayal, but development varies depending on what they're going through or how life changes. I also don't think I've ever written Letty groveling for Dom unless he was dying or dealing with some heavy shit. She does things for him, but it goes both ways. There's always banter and drama. This is how I like them and how I find them most entertaining. So maybe you just need to read something else. My writing isn't for everyone.

* * *

Letty stormed out of the apartment practically running down five flights of stairs. She walked out into the darkness trying to get a hold of her emotions, which was something she had been struggling to do for the last two weeks. "Get a grip." She told herself as she marched down the sidewalk. It was not long before the headlights of Dom's Dodge Charger blinded her. "Why don't you ever listen?" She hissed at him.

"Because you're upset, and I can't just watch you run out like that"

"I'm sure you can figure out how. I've seen you in practice." She insinuated.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dom asked annoyed.

"You know exactly what that's supposed to mean."

"No I don't. When have I ever walked away from you? If anything you always have me chasing you're ass; case and point now."

"I'm not talking about me." Letty dismissed without slowing her pace.

"You're not like them." Dom attempted to reassure.

"Yeah because I actually have a brain and can see past your bullshit. That's why I've made up my mind." Letty said continuing to walk briskly.

"I've never bullshitted you." Dom said defending himself. Letty snorted in response as he continued to drive ten miles per hour. "Give me one example." He challenged.

"It doesn't matter." She said slightly out of breath.

"Oh so you can't come up with one." Dom accused. "That's what I thought."

"Yeah how about this last month."

"How was that bullshit?" Dom asked pulling over and finally getting out of the car and running after her. He caught up to Letty and faced her. She did not let up so he walked backwards so that they continue their conversation.

"This must be illegal." She said rolling her eyes.

"What is?"

"Stalking people"

"Well maybe if you just stopped for a minute instead of acting like no one is talking to you, it wouldn't' feel like stalking."

"I don't see anyone. I just see trash."

"Woah, okay, that's how you wanna be?" Dom said backing off slightly.

"Yeah"

"You're real salty then, huh?"

"Just fuck off."

"I don't take this type of disrespect kindly."

"No one is telling you to harass me right now. That's you're choosing."

"Who you been talking to?" Dom asked angrily stopping her.

"No one. I just don't want you in my life anymore."

"Are you serious?"

"Absolutely"

"I just don't get it. What happened? This just came out the cut? I thought we had an understanding."

"Don't take this personal, but you weren't shit until I made you so. You weren't even a factor until I decided you would be. I don't want to feel for you anymore. It's exhausting and distracting. I have better things that deserve my time and energy."

"Wow, that sounded pretty personal. It actually hurt a little coming from you. You really think that about me?"

"What do you think if it's coming from the horse's mouth?"

"So you're saying some time last week you just woke up and decided you just didn't give a fuck anymore?"

"That's exactly right." She said nodding her head in agreement.

"So nothing matters anymore to you. So everything we did was just a jump off? Who's on that bullshit now Let? You can't decide to feel and not to feel. People don't control that. You either do or you don't." Dom said raising his voice at her in frustration.

"It's called beating you to the punch. Don't act like we were experiencing some love story. You're just mad because you never had to experience what you put women through."

"So all along you were just trying to teach me a lesson or some shit?"

"Not exactly"

"So was this always a plan? You didn't have to sleep with me to do that. Were we fake friends too? Please fill in some of these blanks because I'm really about to lose my shit over here."

"You're trying to play victim now and walk around here like you had actual intentions with me? No one in their right minds would believe that, especially coming from you. Don't play and act like I'm the only girl you were talking to. I know what was going on. You don't think I know what I was getting into? It's just not for me anymore."

"I actually wasn't, and I thought we were taking shit as it came. I wasn't analyzing anything. This right here is some unnecessary drama."

"I'm not the one being dramatic. You're the one upset because you're getting cut off. Maybe you should have manned up when you had the chance. You weren't going to hurt me like you did with all the other girls you've found along the way. I am not that bitch."

"I never said you were."

"But you thought it, don't play yourself. You forget I'm one of the boys. I hear things."

"For someone who's been talking to no one there seems to be a lot of information coming from someone." Dom challenged. "There's nothing I hate more than when dumbass people open their mouths to start shit."

"You promised me that nothing would change when you knew what would happen. You knew, but like you said, if a girl catches feelings you can't return then it's not your problem. So Dom congratulations. It's not your problem."

"Was I talking about you or someone else? Because if I remember correctly you were not the topic of that conversation."

"I now fall into that category, and I've come to the conclusion that I deserve more."

"But you never asked for more, you're just assuming that I can't give it to you because you're listening to other people."

"Should I have to? You're the worst. Stop playing. You know exactly what you do. You know what you've done to me."

"How was I supposed to know what you wanted? I can't read minds Letty! I didn't want to rock the boat."

"Yeah so you rocked someone else's bed. You told me we'd remain friends, but how is that possible when you fuck someone over like that. I should have never let you in. Everybody warned me, but I didn't listen."

"I never did you dirty. When did I lie? When did I hide anything? When did I fuck you over?"

"Well there's Veronica, Stacy, Lisa, Miranda…I think you get the point. They had plenty to say. I didn't even have to ask for information."

"I haven't done anything with those girls since we started messing around. They're all in the past."

"That's a really convenient thing to say."

"What do you want me to do? Bring each of them to you, so that they can then tell you the truth? I could do that, but we were never at that level. I thought we were on the same page, but you're acting like some jealous girlfriend when you claim you didn't want the title. So I'm over here confused as fuck, and all you keep doing is dogging me. That shit ain't fair."

"You're right. I wasn't your girlfriend. That's why I'm not claiming anything. I'm trying to cut ties and go home. You're the one asking all these questions and not leaving it alone."

"I'm asking questions because I care. I can't stand here and pretend I don't have feelings for you because I do."

"Sure you do. Next you're going to say that you're in love and you want to make this work." She mocked. "I may be younger than you, but not stupid. I've seen you play this game too many times. I'm not gonna be the next girl you play."

"Why would that be so hard to believe?"

"You're just not built to be that way. I can't keep running away from you like you have some hold on me. You only affect me as much as I let you. I decided I don't want to let you do that. So I checked out. I don't care anymore. Now I need my space from you and that's that. You decided to be stupid and attempted to make me think you were trying to make us something more than we were. I know that's not what you want. Don't pretend to do that. That's where you lose my respect. Things were supposed to stay simple and you didn't stick to the plan."

"Feelings don't work that way. You can't just turn them off."

"Speak for yourself. I've been through more worse things than you. I don't depend on a thing or no one. I don't want anyone who makes me think that I do in my life. I'm independent and I want to stay that way."

"You know who you sound like?"

"I'm sure you're about tell me."

"You sound like someone who's scared. You can't be scared to feel. You can't be scared to love. I'll be honest this thing started off real light between us. It was fun. Sneaking around was hot, but it got heavy real quick. We were seeing each other everyday and every night. Then you just stopped everything. You wouldn't take or return my calls. You were calling out of work when we had the same shifts lined up. You weren't coming over anymore to hang out with the crew. I'm hearing you're seeing other people. You got me hunting you like motherfucking creep. You're listening to what hoes are telling you. You're assuming I've done shit when I haven't because you were around when I was fucking with every girl you listed. Just because I hit once, doesn't mean I'm gonna hit it twice, especially when I dealing with you. You got me all crazy making me think I did something wrong when I didn't; making me think that I fucked up like I always do, but now I see. You're scared. You're scared because you're feeling what I do right now and it's fucking powerful. You're saying you're not running away, but that's exactly what you're doing. You're running from this."

"I don't run from shit. You just can't take a hint. Just hop off."

"Nah you're scared and you're running. My father told me love was a dangerous and powerful thing. I just never thought I'd be the first to admit it."

"You were drunk and we were having sex. That doesn't count." She said attempting to walk away.

"Not in that moment I wasn't. I never had so much clarity in my life. I didn't think it'd freak you out this bad. If I knew this would be your reaction, I would take it back."

"Go ahead and take it back." Letty practically insisted. In her mind if he did, things would once again be simple.

"No, I'm not gonna play games with you. I'm not gonna be the scum you want me to be. It'd make this too easy. It easier to kick me to the curb when you make me out to be the bad guy, but I'm not. I meant what I said, whether you were ready to hear it or not. It is what it is."

"You said everything would stay casual. Why'd you have to fuck it up with this?"

"Bccause I thought you felt the same, but if you don't then I'm gonna deal with that. I don't know how, but I will."

"You should have left it alone."

"So that we could have continued to pretend that what we were doing didn't matter, like it didn't change us, like every time we got together wasn't extraordinary? Nah, I'm not about that."

"Right because you're gonna be 'Dominic Toretto the most noble and loyal boyfriend are girl could ever dream of'. That title seems a little long and unfitting."

"I'd take on that title for you. I'm not perfect, but I'm willing to try and give us a chance."

"Shut up. You know that as soon as your boys get on you about getting with this chick or another, you're not gonna be like 'nah, I got a girlfriend'. Your ego is way to big.'"

"You don't know that. Good thing I have a high self esteem. I might as well go hang myself with the way you're painting me out to be ."

"Boy please, do you not know who you're talking to. I've seen it all. I know what you're going to do. I know you're playbook. I've known you for too long."

"No you haven't. I've never felt this way before. It's new to the both of us."

"You can't give me what I want, and I'm not going to trick myself into believing that you will."

"Why don't you try asking first instead of running off and hiding from me? How old are you? Thirteen? I didn't realize we were still in middle school."

"Shut up"

"So you don't care about me?" He said closing in on her.

"Not like that I don't; so you can get to steppin'." She insisted as he continued to be relentless.

"Really?" He contested.

"Someone's gonna try to steal your car." She said noting that they were blocks away from where he had originally parked the Charger.

"Don't change the subject." He said pulling her to him. "I know you like me. In fact you more than like me." Dominic continued placing a small kiss on her neck and pausing for a brief moment to take in her scent. "I see the way your breathing changes the closer I get to you." He said parting slightly and abruptly holding her face. "I see how your eyes brighten up so much that I can see myself in them because I know you see me. You really see me, like I see you. I notice the way your body reacts when it's with mine." He cajoled as he ran his hands over her. "I know what you want and can do it for you."

"You don't know that." Letty breathed out as she felt her chest tighten and her stomach flip. Only Dominic could succeed in making her so nervous. Only he could get her to a place where she felt so vulnerable.

"You don't know that I can't." He told her smoothly running his fingers over lips. "You can't be this afraid to get hurt or change how we are. Change doesn't have to be a bad thing. I'd never hurt you on purpose."

"I believe that you believe you wouldn't, but your ability to actually follow through is a different story. You've never had to do it before."

"I usually succeed whenever I put my mind to something. Just tell me what you really want and I'll make it happen."

"I don't know." She said shaking her head. "You won't let me think. You just keep talking."

"Yes you do." He said pecking her softly.

"Stop it." She pleaded weakly.

"You want to be my main squeeze? You want to go steady?" He teased boyishly.

"Cut it out" She said attempting to push him away, but he wouldn't let her go.

"You wanna be my girl?" He asked kissing her again.

"Dominic" Letty attempted to make her voice sound as stern a possible, but it came out like a childish whine.

"Yeah you wanna be my girl, just you and only you." He smirked slightly.

"No" She insisted despite her tone was hinting otherwise. Letty hated how he so easily got into her head.

"You want me to do cheesy things like get you flowers and shit."

"I'll throw them out." She countered.

"And you wanna go on dates where I treat you like my queen and show you around like my trophy."

"That sound like wonderful fairytale." She said sarcastically. "Are you done? That sounds more like a nightmare."

"You know I'd be more original than that, but I do know you want me to take care of business." He said insinuatingly as his hand snaked up her thighs and around her butt.

"Watch it." She warned.

"What's gonna make you happy? I can walk away and so can you, but I don't think either of us would be happy with that. When I say you're different. I mean it." He said pulling her into a kiss. "I give you permission to cut off my balls if I do you wrong."

"Sure you will." Letty responded skeptically.

"I swear to God." Dom insisted.

"Tony wouldn't like you taking God's word in vain."

"I'm not. I mean it all. I'll give you the knife myself. That's how much I need you right now." He said kissing her deeply. "You mean a lot to me."

"This isn't funny." She told him as a wave of emotions came over her.

"We've been through too much history. You've been there through some tough shit, and I appreciate that. Especially, when my mom passed. Everything is too real with you. You're like family, and I'd do anything for my family." He said locking his lips on to hers and stealing the breath she had been holding. Her hands found their way to his neck and shoulders as he continued to ravage her. She gave into every caress as he leaned her onto a stranger's car. They embraced for a long time, long enough to place her in a haze.

"I don't mean to, but I love you." Letty finally confessed when they parted.

"I didn't mean it to happen either, but I'm not gonna fight it. Change doesn't have to be a bad thing. I wanna be with you. You wanna be with me. It doesn't have to be complicated. No one else matters. We're a simple equation. People can know or not know. It'll be whatever you want."

"It's not that easy."

"Like I said whatever I gotta do, I'm going to do it. Do I have to report to you every hour so you know I'm not messing with other girls? Do I have to stop going out? Should I give you my daily schedule so you can drop in on me whenever you want? What's going to make you trust me?"

"Are you serious right now?"

"No, I just like chasing down crazy Hispanic chicks for shits and giggles." He said sarcastically.

"You're not very funny." Letty told him shoving his shoulder.

"I'm working on it." He answered cheekily. "So what do you say?"

"I don't know."

"I can't wait around forever."

"Then don't." She countered. "I'm not asking you to do this."

"Stop acting up. You ain't tougher than me." He teased calling her on her bluff.

"Wanna bet?"

"Why don't I race you for it?"

"What?"

"If I win you become my girl. If you win, I leave you alone."

"Add $500 to that and you have yourself a deal." Letty negotiated.

"Chump change", Dominic said with a snort.

"$2000"

"Lil mamacita isn't playing around."

"I don't have time for games." She said sassily.

"Deal, lets find you a car." Dom said in search of a suitable vehicle.

"I'm driving the charger. You get whatever we find on the street."

"That's my father's car." He told her with a smile. No one, absolutely NO ONE, was aloud touch Tony's car. Not even Dom was aloud to touch the Charger and she knew that. His father didn't even know the Charger wasn't in the garage.

"I know. He's always trusted me more than you." Letty told him coyly.

"Anyone ever tell you that a real driver can handle any ride he's given?"

"So we shouldn't have a problem." She finalized while asserting herself.

"Not a problem at all." Dom said breaking the driver side window of a supped up Honda Accord at the end of the road. It was not much, but it would do. It had several modifications and a descent engine. He hotwired the Accord and brought Letty back to the Charger. He took out his father's keys and stared at them. "Be good to her." He said handing them over.

"All she needs is a woman's touch." She said swiping the keys and bolting out the passenger side. Letty understood and appreciated the gesture. Allowing her to handle his ride said more to her than whatever had been shared between them in the last forty-five minutes. She settled into the driver's seat of the infamous car. "Mmm, there's nothing like American Muscle", she told herself as the engine purred at her. Soon after, they drove to the train tracks where Dom used to race in high school. It was easy enough to measure the distance and there were no cops around stop them.

"Quarter mile", Dom informed her. "When the light turns green we go for it."

"This ain't my first time. See you on the other side." Letty said turning to face the road. The traffic light turned from red to green and they took off instantly. Dom had blown his first tank of Nos during an earlier race, therefore Letty only had one more left. Dom seemed to have two, but knew that he was still at a clear disadvantage. The two engines in question did not compare to one another. Letty was a good car length ahead, and his nerves were starting to get to him. He felt like a rookie, like he had during his first race. There was so much at stake in those ten seconds. Dom hit his NOS fuel injections and sped forward as they neared the finish line. Unfortunately for him, Letty had enough kick in the Charger to get across the finishing point before he could.

"I won." She told herself happily as the car came into a halt. "I fucking won." Dom pulled over beside her and got out of the Accord. He leaned against it and waited for her to get out of the Charger.

"You won." He commented solemnly. "I guess now I leave you alone and give you $2000."

"Did you let me win?" She asked him.

"No" He answered honestly, slightly bowing his head. "I didn't." Letty caressed his face and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"I don't need you, but I want you." She told him when she pulled away. "I really want you."

"So does this mean…."

"Yeah, it does, but you still owe me $2000." She enforced.

"Fuck the $2000" He said happily before he devoured her mouth with his. "I love you." He said to her.

"I love you too."


End file.
